Christmas with the Niwas
by The Goon
Summary: This is what it is like when everyone goes to the Niwa residence for Christmas.


**Since it's so close to Christmas, I thought I would do a fanfiction for the holidays. And since I've wanted to write a fanfic for DNAngel, I went ahead and wrote this. I hope you enjoy it, and merry christmas! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of its characters.**

* * *

The pure white snow had started falling to the ground. The sun was still shining brightly. The decorations were everywhere and the carolers were caroling. This was Christmas in Japan.

The day was Christmas Eve, the day after the incident with the Black Wings and the earthquake, which was also when Dark and Krad became one to stop the Black Wings. Neither of them existed anymore. The students of Azumano Middle were standing outside of their school. Half of the building had collapsed from the earthquake. They would have to have their classes elsewhere when they got back to school the next year.

Takeshi Saehara was, of course, getting snapshots of the half-destroyed school to put in the paper. The Harada twins, Riku and Risa, stood close together to keep themselves warm. Satoshi Hiwatari looked at the school with sad eyes, then adjusted his glasses and sat down on a nearby bench. Daisuke had just walked into the crowd of students and saw what happened to the building.

"How did this happen, Saehara?" Daisuke asked. "How do you think?" replied Saehara with a loud voice, "We just suffered an earthquake! Does THAT answer your question?" Even though Daisuke and Saehara had been best friends for ten years, he tended to shout at Daisuke sometimes, but he only meant well. Daisuke then saw Riku and Risa huddling together to try and stay warm. He walked over, took his coat off, and wrapped it around the two of them.

"Oh…thanks, Niwa!" said Riku Harada. Daisuke then noticed Hiwatari sitting by himself on the bench. He had his tiny little book open and he was reading it. Daisuke walked up to Hiwatari and sat down next to him. "You don't seem as cold as you usually do, Hiwatari," said Daisuke, trying to make conversation. Hiwatari looked up from his book and said,"Well, yeah. You saved me. And Krad is not inside of me anymore using my body, so I am not straining myself in any way." He sighed. "But I still have things I need to take care of."

Hiwatari started to get up and walk away. Daisuke shouted out, "But where are you going?" "To check up on a few things," replied Hiwatari. "What about tomorrow? Christmas is tomorrow!" cried out Daisuke. "I'll just do what I do every year…study. But this year, since Krad is gone, I can actually relax." _By himself? _thought Daisuke. _No one should spend Christmas Day alone_! But then a thought came to him. He had asked Miss Riku to spend Christmas Eve with him, but right now, someone else could use it more.

"Why don't you spend Christmas with _us_, Hiwatari?"

* * *

Daisuke DID spend Christmas Eve with Miss Riku. They looked at the shops, relaxed in the snow, and sat by the giant Christmas tree in the center of town. While it had been fun and relaxing, Riku knew that something was bugging Daisuke. But what could it have been? Dark was not inside of him anymore, and everyone had begun to calm down about the earthquake the previous day. But there was still something that seemed to bug Daisuke. Finally, she couldn't take the curiosity anymore and decided to ask him.

"Niwa?" she asked in a soft voice. Daisuke looked at her waiting for what she was about to say. "Is something wrong?" He seemed a little surprised by the fact that she asked this. "Does it seem like anything is wrong?" asked Daisuke. "Well…" replied Riku, "you've been kind of quiet most of the day. And your eyes seem like they're wondering off somewhere else. What's the matter?" Daisuke looked at Riku's face. Her eyes looked somewhat watery. Her lips looked moist because of the winter snow. And her cheeks were red from the cold snow landing on her cheeks. He couldn't lie to that cute face.

So finally, Daisuke admitted what was on his mind. "Hiwatari's spending Christmas with us." Riku looked at him, somewhat surprised. She always knew that if anyone knew Hiwatari best, it was Daisuke, and that the two of them were pretty close. But now he's going to spend Christmas with Hiwatari? It made her curious how much closer they really were. She then began to pout.

"What is it?" asked Daisuke. "Nothing," replied Riku, "it's nothing. Don't worry about it." "Miss Riku! You don't pout and say it's nothing. Something is bugging you!" "NOTHING is wrong!" "Miss Riku…" "Well, I thought WE were going to spend Christmas together." "We are!" "How? You already have Hiwatari coming over to your place!" "Well you could come, too!" "Well thanks for thinking of ME first!" "It's just that…Hiwatari has always been alone his whole life. He needs someone to spend Christmas day with." Riku then began to really think about what she was saying. She did feel sorry for Hiwatari because he always seemed alone. _Maybe it would be good for him if he spent Christmas with Daisuke_. "All right that doesn't sound too bad…" Riku admitted.

* * *

Daisuke was riding his bike home after taking Miss Riku back to her house. He was excited about Christmas, and so was everyone else in town…so excited, that he wasn't paying attention to where he was steering. He ran right into Takeshi Saehara. "Ouch! Don't you ever watch where you're going, Daisuke?" asked Saehara with a moan. "Sorry, Saehara, I was just thinking about something else." "No duh!" Saehara got up, wiped his pants off, and looked at Daisuke. "So…I heard you've got a huge Christmas dinner tomorrow with Hiwatari and the Harada twins!"

Daisuke looked surprised. He thought it was just him, Hiwatari, and Miss Riku! Not that Risa being there for Christmas was bad, but how would he get alone time with Miss Riku if Risa was there, too? And how did Saehara find out in the first place? Then Saehara pulled Daisuke up and started giving him a noogie. "Come on, man!" he said, "I've been your best friend for 10 years! How come you haven't asked _me_ to Christmas dinner?" "Well, I was going to…" started Daisuke, "but it wasn't on my mind at the moment."

"Thinking about spending Christmas with a certain someone _alone_, weren't you?" Saehara asked. He then gave a clever grin to Daisuke. "You lucky guy! Riku Harada's not a bad shot!" Daisuke began to blush at the mere mention of Riku's name. He was looking forward to seeing her, along with Hiwatari, on Christmas Day.

* * *

So finally, Christmas morning came. Satoshi Hiwatari had been standing in front of Niwa's door, wondering if he might have made a mistake. It would have been his first Christmas that he spent with someone other than himself. He wasn't sure if he would be comfortable with that. Until Daisuke opened the door. "Oh, hi there, Hiwatari! Glad you could make it!" exclaimed Daisuke. "Thanks for having me here on Christmas," said Satoshi. "Come in!" exclaimed Daisuke with a big smile.

Satoshi walked farther into the house and had a seat on one of the couches, across from Riku Harada, who had already been there. But Daisuke didn't make it...a hand just grabbed his collar and pulled him into the room. It was his mother, Emiko. "What were you thinking, bringing a Hikari into our home?" she asked with concern. "Mom, what's he gonna do? Steal the artwork we've stolen?" asked Daisuke sarcastically. "I thought this whole rivalry with the Hikari was over! Besides, he's my friend, and he shouldn't have to spend Christmas alone!"

"I agree with him, Emiko," said Kosuke. Daisuke's dad, Kosuke, was sitting on the small sofa in the room, next to Daiki, Daisuke's grandfather. "I think it's great that Satoshi is here today!" "Yes, but still be on your guard, Daisuke," said Daiki, "you can never be too careful, even if he is your friend!" Emiko simply pouted and walked out.

* * *

Satoshi and Riku were still sitting in the living room across each other. It was quiet. Too quiet. They could both hear "Let it Snow" being played on the radio…that was across the room. Riku still felt awkward about being alone with Hiwatari. He was a scary one. As far as she knew, he never smiled unless he was around Daisuke. She was about to go look for Daisuke when Satoshi finally spoke. "Where's your sister at?" he asked. Riku seemed a little thrown by this, but she answered him anyway. "She…went to get some cherry blossoms for Daisuke's mother," she replied. "How nice of her."

Riku had gotten Hiwatari and herself some punch when Daisuke came back into the room. "There you are, Niwa!" exclaimed Riku, "you were in there quite a while. Is everything all right?" "Yeah, it's fine," replied Daisuke. "Niwa…" Satoshi said, "do you mind if I go look at some of the artwork downstairs for a while?" "Oh, sure Hiwatari!" As he walked down the stairs to the basement, Riku and Daisuke were finally alone.

Riku had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Alone with Daisuke on Christmas Day. Her hands grabbed his as they looked into each others eyes. Their faces moved in closer. "Thanks for being here today," said Niwa. "It really makes today more special." Riku blushed when he said this. Daisuke couldn't help but stare into her eyes. The two leaned in closer. They shut their eyes and were ready to kiss…

"DAISUKE!!! WHY IS THERE A TRAP DOOR ON YOUR FRONT PORCH? YOU ALMOST KILLED US!" Takeshi Saehara shouted before Niwa could kiss Riku. He had completely forgotten about Saehara for a moment. "I'll be right back, Miss Riku!" He opened the door and both Saehara and Risa were at the door. Risa was holding a basket of cherry blossoms. Saehara brought…his appetite. And his backpack, even though school was out. "Jeez, Daisuke, it's amazing you've lived here for 14 years without falling for those!" Daisuke just sighed after hearing this. Saehara didn't even know half of what it was like to grow up with traps.

* * *

Emiko Niwa walked down to the basement, assuming her father was down there, but instead found Satoshi Hiwatari observing the statue of the Sacred Maiden. Emiko paused and remembered what Daisuke had said. _He's my friend and he shouldn't have to spend Christmas alone_. Then she thought about Kosuke agreeing with Daisuke. She walked down the stairs and Hiwatari glanced up at her.

"This is quite a beautiful collection you have down here," he told her. "Oh," stuttered Emiko, "glad you feel that way!" She went to grab her red robe, when Hiwatari also said, "The Facing Dragons are kind of dusty, though." He reached his hand out towards it, and Emiko was ready to lunge out at him, until she saw him brushing off the dust from the water dragon.

He then observed the Relief hanging on the wall when Emiko finally asked, "Are you STILL trying to take the artwork we've stolen?" Satoshi gave her a puzzled look. "Why no…" he said silently, "I was just observing it." Emiko stayed silent the rest of the time. She felt stupid for even asking that question.

* * *

Emiko and Satoshi walked back up and saw that the stove was smoking. "Oh my god! The ham! It's burning!" She turned the stove off and took the ham out but it was too late. It was burnt to a crisp. "Oh no!" she cried out, "Now what do we do?" That's when Saehara took his backpack and pulled something out…a giant ham that was wrapped in plastic! "How about we use this?" He took out his backpack and pulled out…a giant ham that was wrapped in plastic! "Saehara!" exclaimed Daisuke, "You're a life saver!" "Well, I HAVE seen your mom try to remember things," mumbled Saehara. Emiko turned and looked at Saehara, and he just grinned and chuckled, hoping Emiko didn't hear him.

But he DID save their Christmas dinner. Thankfully, nothing was wrong with the ham. After the dinner, Daisuke and Riku were finally alone upstairs in his room. They were on the balcony, staring at the moon's reflection on the ocean, and the snow falling from the sky. Riku still had her coat in the house. She left it there on purpose. She started to shiver.

"Niwa," she said, "I'm cold!" He immediately wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. _He got the hint_, she thought to herself. Niwa turned his head and looked into Riku's eyes, just as he did earlier. Her hair blew with the winter breeze. They closed their eyes and leaned in closer. And they finally kissed. It felt warm against the cold winter night. They paid no attention to the world outside of them.

Though it probably would have helped if they did, because just about everybody was watching them though the crack in his bedroom door…even Towa and Wiz! "Isn't that so PRECIOUS, Miss Emiko?" squealed Towa. "That sly bastard," muttered Saehara with a grin on his face. Risa smiled and was excited to see her twin sister and best friend kissing. Satoshi smirked. Kosuke and Daiki chuckled. Wiz hopped out from the door and leaped towards Daisuke. "No! Wiz!" cried Emiko. Everyone grabbed on to her to keep her from blowing her cover, but it was too late. Everyone had fallen into the room, when Daisuke and Riku finally noticed them all.

"MOM! WERE YOU ALL WATCHING THE WHOLE TIME?" cried Daisuke. "Uh…no…" said Emiko, "Just coming in to ask if you wanted some tea!" "With everyone else following you, Mom?" Emiko was at a loss for words. "Just give it up, Emiko," Kosuke said with a chuckle, "he already knows." "Oh, you're so honest," replied Emiko. "TOO honest," she added with a glare.

Everyone shared a good laugh at that. There were no hard feelings. Everyone had a good time, including Satoshi. It was a wonderful Christmas for everyone.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
